


Detroit: Become Slut

by detroit_becomenerd



Series: Connor the Slut [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Fucking, Grinding, Improper use of Connor’s analytical abilities, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Orgy, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Wire Play, degrading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detroit_becomenerd/pseuds/detroit_becomenerd
Summary: Everything's the same, but Connor's a slut. More tags likely to be added. Slight spoilers for Connor scenes.





	1. The Hostage

The building was in total chaos as Connor stepped through the elevator doors. A woman sobbed, screaming for her daughter to be saved, showing disgust as she realized Connor was not a human negotiator. Shattered glass crunched beneath his shoes, alerting him of the hostile nature already present in what was most likely a happy home. There was a fish, suffocating on air, flopping as it fought for survival. Connor picked the struggling creature off, examining it for the briefest moments. The fish was brilliant in color, eyes opening and closing with a fear Connor could only simulate. His analytics provided the rest of the information: Trichogaster Iulius, Dwarf gourami of the male gender. Connor moved to put the fish in the tank. Why he did so was illogical. After all, the tank still had plenty of other gouramis, and one of them certainly wouldn't be missed in the end, would it? Connor shook his head in a minute action, one so small it was barely noticeable. He should find the Captain. It was easy enough, or as easy as it could be as the man clinically debriefed him, disgust obviously laced in his voice as he glared at the LED in his temple. Why was the other so easily annoyed by his LED? This was a mission, he could hold off his androidphobia for now, couldn't he? He shouldn't focus on the distate for the other's lack of professionalism building. Connor moved to the next objective on his metaphorical and yet quite literal task list. Search for Clues. One of the first that caught his eyes was a deceased police officer.

His analysis of the body tells him his name, Antony Deckart. He responded to the disturbance, most likely came into contact with the rogue android, and was shot. His cause of death was a single, lethal gunshot to the chest, perforating the right ventricle of his heart and causing massive internal death. While an autopsy would be needed for a more accurate time, Connor could roughly guess he finally succumbed to the injury at 8:03 PM. Officer Deckart's service pistol was discarded under the table, the metal shrouded in the shadows of the table. It took Connor zero hesitance to take up the pistol. Android's weren't allowed weapons, but for his mission, he determined it would be a necessity. He smoothly slid the gun out of side, hiding it in a way he could draw it out if needed, but still obscured from the watchful eyes of the SWAT team. Next to investigate was a gun case. It was empty, the shape of the case telling Connor's database that it was an MS853 Black Hawk. Bullets laid beside it. His preconstruction told him of how the deviant had gained access to the gun. Just what happened that would cause him to deviate? The daughter's ajar room may hold more clues. He entered, taking in the room. Fitting for a child. Just as fitting, the girl's room only provided him the deviant's name. Not super helpful, but it increased the probability of success. It would do.

The father's body was really helped put together this whole mess. John Phillips, father of the hostage. Cause of death: three bullet wounds. One bullet struck the left kidney, causing fatal abdominal trauma, while the other two struck the lungs, causing internal bleeding and the collapse of one lung. His time of death is estimated to be around 7:29 PM. A shame that a man finally was living the dream with his daughter, only to have it snuffed out like a cigarette. The android, a PL600 named Daniel, had found that the man had wanted to replace him with an AP700. This was what most likely pushed him over the edge, but it just didn't make sense to a machine like Connor. It was only reasonable that a father would want a better, more reliable model to take care of his daughter and his home. The fact Daniel did this just drove the point home that he needed replacement. Though now it would be a painful deactivation more than likely. Connor sighed, straightening his tie as he headed out to the balcony. Helicopters circled above, Daniel highlighted in a spotlight from above. He had an injury, probably gained from the deceased officer inside. Connor took slow steps, hair disrupted from its neat fashion by the wind circulating so violently above. The tension was heavy, but Connor was certain the probability of him succeeding was 100%.

Daniel looked like a cornered animal, eyes wide and pupils dilated, faux adrenaline running through him as he stared from the helicopters to Connor.

"Stay back! I.. I'll shoot her!" Daniel's voice was rough teeth gritted in a snarl as he pushed the muzzle hard against Emma's temple. She was crying, and that only seemed to enrage the already angry android. 

"Shut up! Just shut up!" He snarled at her. Connor had to act fast.

"Daniel, it's alright. My name's Connor. I just came to talk." He took a few steps forward. A cop was struggling to breathe, and he lifted his hands up as he kneeled down, administering quick first aid, so the man could at least scramble back to safety. Daniel's eyes were focused on him the whole time, body trembling as his eyes finally darted up at the helicopters again.

"You're... You're with them, right? Tell them to get these helicopters out of here!" Connor didn't hesitate, giving the signal to leave. There was no hesitance, the helicopters pulling out and away. Daniel seemed to relax a little. Connor was more than halfway there, could see just how riled up Daniel still was. It may play into the RK800's favor. 

"See? You're okay." Daniel hissed like he'd been hurt, pointing the gun at Connor.

"You have a gun-- Don't you?!" Connor froze. There were many scenarios that could play out, most negative. He should be honest.

"Yes, I do." Connor pulled it out, lifting into the air with both arms raised before dropping it and kicking it towards Daniel. The android appeared rather pleased at Connor's obedience. That almost made him shudder with how it sounded. Though with disgust or more pleasant feelings, he wasn't sure. He was only a few feet from Daniel now, could feel the stare of the other android looking through him in an almost primal way. This was certainly a quagmire he hadn't expected. 

"I know you don't want to hurt her, Daniel. Just let her go, and we can-" Daniel shook his head, pushing the barrel back to Emma’s temple.

“N.. No! I’m not… They were going to replace me! They…” The probability of success was going down. Shit. Connor had to think fast, but almost all preconstruction was heading towards a negative result. There was one thing he could do, but it was a very slim chance of Emma and Connor getting out unscathed. It was better than no chance however. Connor was close to Daniel, able to grab him by the front of his shirt before smashing their lips together in a heated manner, one that could easily steal the breath of a human. Daniel’s handle on Emma and the gun loosened, the gun clattering to the ground as Emma ripped herself away. She ran to the safety of a SWAT team member. Connor broke the kiss, pleased to find his mission a success. All that was left was for the sniper to take out the deviant, but Daniel didn’t seem to enjoy Connor pulling away. 

A growl ripped through his throat, pulling Connor back by the front of his shirt violently. His lips rested against his in a contrasting softness.

“I won’t let you go… I won’t let anyone else leave me…” Connor’s LED cycled yellow. This wasn’t good. The deviant was fixating on him, kissing him roughly now so teeth clashed together in a kiss that would normally do some form of damage to a human. It was hot, growing wet and messy as Connor’s analytic fluid was transferred around in the exchange. The PL600 was deviating from any possible preconstruction he had made before, violently ripping open the front of Connor’s shirt. Buttons scattered, hitting the ground in a shower of white specks. This was definitely going away from the plan. Where the hell was the sniper?

Connor dared to look back, half the SWAT members attempting to evacuate from the apartment as the other half watched with sick grins. Even Captain Allen appeared to watch with a disgusting look filled with something Connor hadn’t encountered yet. Daniel growled again, pushing him back forcefully so he landed on his ass before gripping his chin violently. He turned Connor’s head to look at him, a new emotion swirling in his eyes. The same one that was on Allen’s face. Shit.

“Don’t. Look. Away.” His tone was demanding yet desperate like he’d fall apart if Connor looked away for even a moment. Connor couldn’t help as his taskbar added the new command to his list.

[Pay Attention To Daniel]

“Alright…” He spoke softly, noticing the pleased and almost relieved expression Daniel made.

“Thank you…” And then he was kissing Connor again, lips moving languidly. It was almost like two lovers having a cherishing moment. They were far from that. Daniel was an android, a deviated machine who had just killed one of his owners and ready to take a little girl’s life. He deserved to be in the recycling with the rest of the deviants like him. Daniel was nipping, biting the soft silicone of his lips now, pulling forth a noise Connor wasn’t even aware he could make. A moan, soft and airy, delicate yet strong. Connor wasn’t sure he liked the fact he could moan, but Daniel’s extension seemed to advertise he was quite fond of it.

Who knew PL600's even had genitalia extensions like Traci models? Connor sure as hell didn't, and he wasn't sure why a PL600 would even have something like that. Connor made a few more noises, Daniel's lips marking down his neck in a way that made his synthetic flesh crawl. Daniel pressed a knee between Connor's leg, rubbing forcefully on the doll-like anatomy he had. Connor moved his hips against his leg, not entirely sure why it felt so nice to have a firm pressure there. His eyes fell closed, mouth parted in a confused but blissful expression. Daniel licked up his neck, fingers playing with the soft rose colored buds that were there purely for aesthetic reasons. Connor's nerve lattice was dulled but still there, the minute touches amplifying its sensitivity as he struggled to keep calm.

"Ah, Daniel, wait-" Daniel just snarled.

"I'm done waiting. I want to be in control. I'm tired of being pushed around and replaced. No more..." Daniel flipped Connor over, pushing his perfect face into the cold cement of the balcony. His pants were shoved down, hands tracing the globes of his ass before finally stopping on the cute hole of Connor's. Again, it was merely there for aesthetic reasons, but the touches had his nerve lattice malfunctioning, making him mewl bashfully as a thumb slipped in to test its elasticity. It gave easily. Connor shuddered, the lewd action increasing as he gave an experimental thrust of his thumb. He wasn't made for this, shouldn't allow Daniel to do this to him, and yet, he couldn't bring himself to stop. His mission was still there, telling him to subdue the deviant. This was doing it, wasn't it? He'd just have to let Daniel satisfy himself. Though how far he'd get really relied on whether the snipers would just hurry up and take the shot. 

Daniel pulled his thumb out, sliding two fingers inside, easily stretching Connor's hole. He wasn't made for such use, and yet his body reacted like he was. Noises of all varieties spilled past those sinful lips, filling the night air with the sound. The SWAT team watched on, amused that the police forces lap dog was already being put in his place, by a deviant no less. The snipers were taking careful aim, trying to keep their focus on Daniel, but it was difficult as he brutally finger fucked Connor. Connor just wanted them to take the damn shot, to give his flustered nerves a break. Daniel's hands stopped for a fleeting moment, making the RK800 wonder if he was done, that they were taking aim now, but a rather hard length started to push in. Connor's back arched, legs spread wide as he took it all for Daniel. His words were just broken static, struggling to even think what he wanted to say. Daniel moved his hips once he was in. Connor didn't need adjusting, seeing as he wasn't human.

His thrusts were heavy, striking deep inside Connor in a way that made his optics glitch and made him metaphorically see stars. He wasn't going to last long, his cheek scraping across the ground. It was rubbed raw, the chassis revealed as it scratched and punctured, blue staining the ground below them.

"D-Daniel-- I wasn't made for this--" He protested, whining sharply as he hit a spot inside him that appeared particularly sensitive. It was most likely an ending point on his nerve lattice, much like how they did at his fingertips. Connor's noises grew louder, making Daniel laugh darkly.

"You certainly feel like it." He grunted, continuing to thrust when a sudden warmth covered Connor's back. For a moment, Connor thought Daniel had came, but the cock in him was still there, growing more flaccid by the second. The smell of synthetic blood told him the sniper had finally done his damn job. Connor slowly pulled the deviant's dick out of his ass, slowly standing up. His legs were lagging, making him tremble like a newborn deer as he approached the apartments again. The looks he was given were of a mixed result, some still giving that sick grin while others politely looked away. Captain Allen made a comment, either congratulating or degrading, Connor wasn't sure. He just knew he was ready to head back to Cyberlife for matienance and then head to meet his new partner. That is if he could find him.


	2. Partners

Jimmy's bar. The outside was old and run down, nothing too eye-catching as the neon light flickered. They'd need to replace the filaments soon, or just have a light that read 'Jmm's ba' for as long as the other lights lived. Connor walked in, scanning faces until he finally came across the man he was looking for. Lieutenant Hank Anderson. He approached the other, a strained smile on his face. Though he was advanced, his facial movements were not.

"Lieutenant Hank Anderson? My name is Connor, I'm the android sent by Cyberlife. I was lucky to find you at the fifth bar." Hank grunted, mostly ignoring the android at this point. Several options came to light. 

"I have come to collect you seeing as I am your partner. We have been called in to analyze a recent homicide." Again, Hank just grunted, muttering something about Androids under his breath. There wasn't much Connor could do, so he did the most reasonable thing he could think of. Spill Hank's drink. The older man shot up, hissing as he glared down at the shorter android.

"You fuckin' prick!" Connor just kept that stupid smile on his face.

"I am glad I have finally gotten your attention, Lieutenant."

"Attention? Alright, out-fucking-side right now-" Connor did as he was told, feeling the heat of an inebriated and angry Hank behind him. Connor was pleased Hank was finally leaving the bar, waiting to be lead to his car. Though confusion laced his expression as he was lead to an alleyway instead.

"Lieutenant? I do not believe your vehicle is here," Hank groaned, suddenly shoving him against a wall, hands fisting the fabric of his shirt roughly.

"Oh shut the fuck up and get on your knees," He let go the front of his shirt, watching as Connor obediently got on his knees. He looked like a confused puppy. Why did Hank want him on his knees? The ground was dirty, darkened snow and stray garbage littering the ground around them. It wasn't something Connor would have done unless there was a reason. Those big brown eyes looked up at Hank, and it made the older man groan. Fuck. Hank could drown in those eyes, but that was probably just the alcohol talking.

"Open your mouth." Hank's voice was throaty, guttural almost, and he almost moaned as Connor did just as he was instructed. Those plush, silicone lips were just begging to have a dick on them. Hank gripped Connor's chin, pushing his thumb into his down to pin his tongue down in his mouth. Connor's analysis showed him traces of natural salt and scotch that was too watered down to properly name the brand. Connor's brows furrowed, the android's confusion growing more and more. Hank groaned, a hand suddenly reaching down for his zipper before pulling it down. His dick shouldn't have been as hard as he was, but this fucker needed a lesson. He pulled his cock out, watching as Connor went cross-eyed to look down his nose at the thick member now hovering in front of his face. Hank was rather big to be blunt. His dick was long and thick, definitely enough to please the pickiest of lovers, but not to injury.

Connor said something that could have been "Hank?", but the thumb on his mouth made it difficult, a slurred mess that forced gathering analytic fluid to leak down his chin. Hank growled a little, suddenly taking his thumb out. Connor closed his mouth, swallowing as his cock pressed against his lips.

"You're gonna fuckin' suck me off right here, you goddamn piece of scrap metal." Hank's tone was dangerous, and Connor couldn't help but open his mouth. Hank took that as the okay, sliding into Connor's mouth. It was weirdly cold, but wet, and Hank gave a soft moan. His cock was hot compared to Connor, sliding down his throat effortlessly. Connor made a little noise, trying to pull back. It was a strange sensation in his throat, but Hank gave a dangerous noise, holding the back of his head before forcing him back down. Connor's nose crushed uncomfortably against Hank's pelvis, eyes going wide as he looked up at Hank. He tried to ignore the facts about the musk on his tongue, the salty heat that was intruding his mouth.

"God.. Who knew androids had such tight fuckin' throats..." Hank grunted as he tugged Hank back by his hair, snarling a little as he started to fuck his throat. Little noises escaped his throat as it was fucked, hands shooting out to grip onto something. He grabbed onto Hank's thighs, appreciating to have the larger man's thicker body to steady him. Connor's optical lubricant was beginning to leak out, artificial tears slipping down his cheeks in a way that made Hank groan. He seemed almost tender, large thumb reaching up to wipe away the tears. Connor gurgled around his cock, feeling his drool run down his throat.

"Shit... Fuck..." Hank grunted, little moans slipping past with each passing moment. Suddenly, Hank was coming, a tad premature but that wasn't unusual considering Hank's age. He pulled out, forcing Connor's mouth close with his free hand.

"Swallow." Connor did so, mouth freed once he did.

"You have an incredibly high sperm count for your age, Lieutenant Anderson." Hank groaned, cheeks turning red as he stuffed himself back into his jeans.

"Jesus... Fuckin' Androids... Just hurry up to that fuckin' crime scene or whatever.

"Of course, Lieutenant."


	3. The Interrogation

Finding the deviant in the attic was child's play. The strange statue, the obvious struggle, the message of being alive, it was all so clear. Connor effortlessly found the HK400, the deviant attempting to get away in a fearful flight. Now they were attempting to get information from him, but there wasn't much progress made. Detective Reed was becoming agitated, already annoyed with having to deal with androids in the first place. Connor wasn't entirely sure why he was so annoyed with him, but then again, most androids were treated in such a manner.

"Fuck, we're not getting anywhere with this fucker..." Hank groaned, rubbing his face with an exhausted expression. Connor looked up, examining the room that held the distressed android.

"Hank, if I may, I can perhaps get a confession from it." Hank looked at Connor, the hint of a blush on his cheeks at the recollection of basically face-fucking the android. He sighed, shaking his head before waving his hand dismissively.

"Fine. Not like we've got anything else to lose..." Connor nodded, politely exiting the room and then entering the interrogation room. He scanned the android, taking note of the wounds and the high-stress level he harbored. He'd certainly seen some form of trauma.

"Hello, my name is Connor," he began with a quiet voice, carefully sitting across from the HK400, "what's your name?" There was no response, but his stress level certainly decreased. That was a good sign.

"I can promise you everything will be alright. All we need to do is sort out this mess." Connor smiled the best he could, though it was awkward and strange, as it was designed to be so as humans hated androids who were too human. Perhaps that was why deviancy was considered so vile, aside from the usually dangerous behavior.

The stress level decreased a bit more as Connor reassured him. Good. Very good. He just had to make him feel at ease, make him understand that he wasn’t in danger here.

“I know you were probably scared. I see your human did things that upset you. Would you mind telling me? Or showing me?” The Android fidgeted, trying to assume the best course of action before he shakily extended his hand out. A willing memory probe? Connor could understand in a strange way. Perhaps the deviant just wasn’t capable of speech at the moment.

Connor’s skin peeled back as he began interfacing with the Android. The memories of that moment, the adrenaline as Ortiz came forward with the bat, it was all so much. Connor pulled back once he’d gotten the information, but his systems were less than pleased. It was all foggy, making it hard to confirm whether what he saw was accurate or not. He looked down at his hand, the HK400 staring at him with wide eyes.

“H.. Hey... What were you doing... With that human..?” The HK400 spoke quietly, a childish curiosity in his voice. Connor glanced at the one-way glass, his reflection looking back at him.

"It's what humans call intercourse. It was done to relieve stress. Would you like to try it?" The HK400 slowly nodded, making Connor get up from his seat. He then moved to sit in the other android's lap. Ortiz's android furrowed his brows, breathing a little heavily.

"Just relax. I wish to help you. I just need to know what happened in its entirety.." The HK400 tensed, stress levels rising. Shit. Connor had to do something quick. Connor slowly rolled his hips down, movements awkward as he still wasn't entirely sure what he was doing. The deviant didn't seem to mind, a shaky groan leaving him. His hands rested on his waist, face flushed a soft blue. How peculiar. Connor wasn't aware androids could blush in any regard. Perhaps it was a new update he wasn't aware of. Connor continued to grind against him. The HK400 let out more groans, and if he had the proper genitalia, he'd be hard and aching against Connor's doll-like crotch.

"I want to help you.." He spoke softly again, his artificial breath was a bit labored. The HK400 bit his lip, trying to decide as his eyes fluttered closed.

"Please? I can't help if I don't know your side.." Connor felt a heat building between his legs, but there was no way for it to escape, simply growing like an uncomfortable stone in his stomach. A notification popped up in the corner of his eye.

[Software Instability ^^]

He ignored it, returning his attention back to the android whose lap he was on. The deviant's face held a pathetic expression as he bit his lip a bit harder. It didn't take long for the confession to spill forth, a story of abuse filled with gasping moans and trembling words. Each question Connor asked-- about rA9, the statue that had been found, why the android hid in the attic-- they were all answered in that same stuttering way. Suddenly, he went bug-eyed, thrusting up against Connor in a way that made him shudder and moan. The heat snapped, and Connor seemed to have done a soft reboot as a whole minute had passed.

"Connor??" Hank's voice rang through the intercom as Connor sat back up, the deviant still shallowly grinding against him.

"My apologies, Lieutenant. My systems seemed to have crashed. I have asked all that I needed." Connor slowly pulled away as Officer Miller and Detective Reed walked in. Miller looked away, but Gavin had a look in his eyes. It was almost like hunger, a primal sense in those grey-green eyes that made Connor politely look away, especially since the look reminded him of the hostage situation with the PL600, with Daniel. When he saw Lieutenant Anderson again, the older male seemed a bit flustered.

"Jesus Christ, kid... What the hell was all that?" Connor tilted his head before realizing what he meant.

"When we interfaced, I hadn't gathered all the necessary information. So when he asked about what he saw from my memories, more specifically when we were in that alley together," Hank turned a dark red at that, clearly embarrassed about what had happened in what could have been no less than two or three hours ago, "I agreed to show him what intercourse was for a verbal confirmation of what had taken place." Hank just grunted, shaking his head.

"Fuckin' androids..." And then he was pushing his way out of the room, making Connor furrow his brows as he watched Officer Miller escort a defeated HK400 out.


	4. Waiting For Hank

Waiting for the Lieutenant was a tedious task, as Connor quickly learned. He was informed the Lieutenant was often late for work, which wouldn’t bode well for their investigation. So he took it as an opportunity to explore his new workplace until Hank showed up.

That was how he found himself in the break room, where Gavin gave some snotty spiel with a shitty two-eyed wink to Connor.

“Hey, bring me a coffee, dipshit.” Connor gave an absent look, blinking at Gavin.

“That is not part of my programming, Detective.” That seemed to strike a cord with the Detective, making him point out how Androids are supposed to listen before delivering a punch to his gut that forced Connor onto his knees. Connor slowly looked up, actions a bit shaky and mechanical as those brown, doe eyes stared at Gavin.

He half expected Gavin to punch him again, or walk off, not drag him up by the front of his shirt and pull him off towards the bathrooms. He threw Connor into a stall, watching how the Android struggled to catch himself.

“Top of the line, my phckin’ ass. Can’t even walk straight when you get dragged off somewhere.” Gavin growled, pushing a foot onto Connor’s crotch. He was a little disappointed to find that there was no erection or even slickness under his foot, but the disappointment didn’t last long as he pulled his half hard cock from his pants.

“You know, you looked like a real slut last night. Wonder where you learned to act like that.” Connor blinked, looking down at Gavin’s cock before returning his gaze to his face.

“I have had a few encounters prior to the interrogation last night, Detective. I was simply letting him experience what he saw from my memories to get a verbal confession to go along with what I was able to pull from his memories.” 

Something was amusing to Gavin, because he gave a chuckle that made Connor’s brows furrowed.

“Open your phckin’ mouth. Put you and your high and mighty talk in your phckin’ place.” Connor obeyed the command, pulling his experience from his time in the alley with Hank. Gavin groaned at the sight, taking little time to push into Connor’s mouth.

He flinched a little as Gavin face fucked him, not really enjoying the rough treatment as his hair was tugged and pulled from its normally pristine style.

Connor didn’t really react much, though he was confused when Gavin pulled his cock out from his mouth before he came. Though the answer became clear when Gavin removes his pants and bent him over the toilet bowl lid.

“Phckin’ Cyber slut-“ Gavin grunted as he lined himself up with Connor’s entrance.

“Ah- Detective, I am not built for tha-“ Gavin was then pushing his cock into Connor which made him tremble and gasp. Connor was certainly more receptive then he had been in the past encounters, but this time as Gavin started fucking him, he felt something bristle inside him.

Felt? That was a weird way to describe it, but it was most likely just an error.

Software Instability^^

Gavin growled, tugging at Connor’s hair.

“Slut. Nothin’ but the precincts cum dump. Bey all your good for is lookin’ pretty and suckin’ cock. Probably the only reason you’re keepin’ this phckin’ job.” Connor was making soft noises akin to moans at this point, eyes looking out blankly at the toilet’s water tank.

The slurs and dirty words that Gavin spat out seemed to be more or less for him rather than for the Android he was fucking into the toilet.

“D-Detective-“ The word was shaky, and Gavin gave a snotty laugh at it.

“Can’t even talk straight while I’m phckin’ your pretty plastic ass?” ‘Pretty’ was a surprising adjective since it was coming from Gavin, but it seemed to illicit a response from Connor. His chest felt airy, and he gave a moan in return.

Software Instability ^^

Feelings were strange, though it was more than likely errors that he’d have to fix later due to the Detective’s reckless behavior. Why couldn’t people keep their dick out of him when he said he wasn’t built for this kind of use? The thought was quickly forgotten when he felt Gavin’s hips stutter. His mind auto-calculated that Gavin came a full two minutes and twenty-nine seconds after the Lieutenant did during their time together.

So he had higher stamina. Not much, but still higher than Hank’s. Gavin pulled up, grabbing some toilets paper to sloppily clean himself before tossing it on Connor.

“Clean yourself, slut.” And with that, Gavin left Connor with those weird errors his diagnostics couldn’t find and his ass full of cum.


	5. On The Run

It was child's play to find the spilled thirium from the AX400, the invisible traces only his eyes could see covering the sidewalk in front of a chain link fence. It appeared that the fence had cut her when she'd slipped through to the abandoned house behind the fence. So Connor informed Hank, and they found a way in. Inside, there was an android, a WR600 with horrific burn marks that scarred his flesh and revealed the blue tattered remains of what was left of chassis. He obviously looked nervous, the deviant seeming to fear Connor as he looked around.

"We're looking for a deviant with a child. Have you seen them?" The android bit his lip, seeming to fight with himself before jerkily shaking his head.  
"R-Ralph hasn't seen anyone- No one has been here-" A quick glance told him that was a lie. There were recently burned remains in the fire and Ralph had a table set for three. Androids didn't need heat, and they certainly didn't need to eat. Though he knew it was futile to question him. His stress levels were already so high, and so Connor started finding ways to calm the larger android. So Connor reached out to gently stroke the side of Ralph’s face that wasn’t so injured.

“Shh, it’s alright Ralph... I just need to know some things. Would it help if we talked elsewhere?” Ralph seemed to consider before nodding, reaching up to grab Connor’s hand and drag him upstairs. Hank was probably going to be annoyed that he was taking so long, but deviants were a difficult matter. He didn’t need Ralph self destructing or trying to destroy him. 

Ralph sat on a bed, the mattress old and moldy from the previous owners abandonment. Connor joined him, posture a perfect contrast to Ralph’s hunched over, scared one. 

“It’s okay, Ralph. You’re safe here.” Connor reached out to cup his face again, petting the skin with his thumb. Ralph shuddered, leaning into the touch. They stayed in a comfortable silence as Connor waited for the perfect opportunity to question the larger male. Though Ralph beat him to it.

“C-Can Ralph kiss you...?” Connor was surprised at the request, but he had to remember this was a deviant. Deviancy meant that androids were more likely to request strange things. If it got Ralph to listen and answer questions, he’d comply.

“Of course.” Ralph gave himself a reassuring nod before pulling Connor into a gentle kiss. His lips moved in a shaky and sporadic dance while Connor’s moved mechanically. How humans moved their lips so fluidly, Connor would never understand. His adaptation protocols could only go so far.

After a moment, Ralph broke the kiss.

“Y-You’re very pretty... Just like Mother...” The words were strange, and Connor furrowed his brows a little. Pretty? Huh.

“So you think I’m pretty?” This was the second person to allocate him as pretty. Well, first Android and second sentient being. Though could one truly call Gavin a sentient being when it appeared he used so few brain cells?

[Software Instability ^^]

Ralph nodded, reaching up to cup Connor’s face between his large hands, and... He suddenly leaned in for another kiss, overpowering Connor with it as he was leaned back into the bed. Ralph’s fingers trembled as they ran down his torso, feeling the soft skin with a gentleness Connor was foreign to. Connor’s body gave involuntary trembles with every gentle stroke. 

Those trembling fingers undid the buttons on his shirt, pulling the jacket and button up off. Connor assisted a little, but he froze at the look in Ralph’s eyes. There was a hunger there, starving for Connor, for his pale skin, for those chocolate eyes.

“Ralph...” Connor spoke softly, but the WR600 didn’t appear to hear him. He leaned down to kiss his neck, his collarbone, his chest, teasing the rosy buds. He was tasting, sampling the fine meal of Connor’s skin.

“You’re so pretty... So so pretty...” Ralph nipped at his skin gently, tugging at his pants before finally getting those off. Connor was naked, revealed to Ralph who was still completely dressed. Connor was filled over by Ralph, a shower of kisses covering his shoulder and back.

“Pretty.. Pretty..” Connor jolted as he nipped an ass cheek, making Connor cry out. There were a few more bites to his ass cheek, teasing him a little. He then spoke with a husky voice, one that made Connor’s inside twist into little knots.

“So pretty... So.. succulent...” Connor’s body was getting overwhelmed, unsure how to react as he was taunted with each loving action Ralph delivered. A large hand slipped between his legs, slipping forward to grind his palm against the smooth crotch of the Android below him. His nerve lattice filled with an electric heat at the feeling, and Connor’s hips moved against his hand.

[Software Instability ^^]

“Ralph can’t wait to make love to mother... Ralph loves so much... Can finally make a happy family with mother...” Connor was confused at his words. Androids couldn’t have children, it was physically impossible. Even if they could, Connor was a male model with no genitalia, so his fantasies were confusing. Though when Ralph moved to settle a thick length between Connor’s cheeks, his body trembled and all thoughts went silent.

“R-Ralph- I’m not-“ Ralph shushed him, pulling his hand away from his groin to slip a finger into him. He prepped him carefully despite the other not needing it. He didn’t have muscles that could contract there, only artificial ones that couldn’t get sore. Connor made those little noises, feeling Ralph get anxious in his need to want to fuck Connor.

So the preparation ran a bit short, but he’d taken care to gently insert the three fingers before pulling them out and lining his cock up with Connor’s entrance. He shifted Connor around, so the Android was on his back and facing Ralph, legs spread open by those big, rough hands before he pushed in.

Ralph was quite thick but a little on the shorter side, but the stretch more than made up for it. Connor whimpered like a hurt dog, and Ralph quickly kissed him before gently thrusting. The thrusts slowly gained speed, starting to strike deep within Connor as Ralph fucked into him like there was no tomorrow coming.

Chants of slurred words left Ralph, praising Connor, telling him he was pretty, that he was so good, and likewise, sharp cries and pleas of more would slip from Connor’s lips. Connor could never recall wanting more before. Connor could never recall even wanting before this time with Ralph. Perhaps it was just more errors, flaws coming through due to how often it seemed he was getting fucked by strangers and coworkers alike.

Connor’s thoughts were disrupted by Ralph whimpering, hips beginning to stutter as he reached down to roughly rub and tease Connor’s groin. A hot white came over Connor, and then a fluid like sensation filled his ass. It appeared Ralph came, pulling his cock that dripped a lubricant out from his hole.

“So pretty.. So so pretty.. Can’t wait to have baby with you... Ralph so happy..” Ralph cuddled Connor close, the sex after glow washing over the deviant as Connor remained still. Heavy footsteps came up the stairs and Hank’s groan filled the room.

“Jesus fuckin’— While you were doing whatever the fuckin’ deviants slipped out the back— Now get dressed you goddamn— Ugh—“ Connor could hear the frustration in Hank’s voice, but his scanners told him that Hank felt some form of arousal towards the scene before him. Connor slipped away once Ralph entered stasis, getting dressed before heading back to the car to figure out their next steps towards the case.

[Software Instability ^^]


	6. The Nest

The apartment buildings were where the tip that a deviant was hiding came from. Infiltrating the pigeon filled home was child’s play for Connor. However deciphering the clues was a different story. A hidden note book filled with strange labyrinth shapes, rA9 decorating the walls in crazed scribbles, and the discarded LED. The deviants were adapting, learning to present as human.

The only promising lead was the faux identity card that claimed the deviants name was Rupert, a false surname slapped to the end to help aid his disguise. Though careful searching always seemed to land Connor in a difficult situation as the deviant burst out and ran from the deviant hunter. 

Connor raced after him, moving far faster than any human could manage, and he was soon leaving Hank behind. Chasing the WB200 was difficult, and Connor soon lost him in the cornfield. He almost gave up, admit defeat when a hand reached out and dragged him into the corn.

Rupert pinned him down on his stomach, covered his hand with his mouth, and then waited for Hank to run by. The older man was oblivious that he’d passed them, just trying to figure out where they’d gone. Connor meanwhile attempted to free himself, which only made Rupert pin him down harder.

“Shut up-“ Rupert hissed, panic leaving his voice as he tried to keep calm. Connor, however refused to listen, and he tried to scream, yell out, do something to get Hank’s attention. Rupert shoved his fingers into his mouth, effectively silencing Connor and bringing forth a wave of strange emotions.

His analytic biocomponents were rather sensitive and delicate compared to most other parts of him. Connor let out a shaky noise, trying to get his fingers from his mouth, but Rupert seemed to pick up on Connor’s more pleasant reactions.

“Shit.. Shit, do you like that?” His voice held disbelief, and if Connor didn’t have fingers in his mouth, he’d correct the other and remind him that machines cannot feel and therefore he would have no preference for having those fingers in his mouth. Rupert didn’t seem to care though, stroking his tongue and the “tendons” of his mouth.

Connor let out a shaky moan, trembling as Rupert’s fingers moved in languid, teasing motions. Connor just continued his garbled noises as the other teased, hips involuntarily moving to try and gain some pleasure from the ground below. He needed, wanted more from this.

[Software Instability ^^]

“God.. Who knew that you’d act like this...” Rupert’s voice held soft disbelief that a machine could react such a way. Perhaps he was hoping Connor was just a deviant pretending. Or perhaps he knew that it was futile, and the moment he got up, Connor and Hank would apprehend him. But for now, Connor would play this game, artificial breath hitching as Rupert slowly pressed his knee between his legs so Connor could grind back against that.

Connor was quickly getting overwhelmed from the sensations at both ends. His analytic fluids were beginning to deep down both sides of his mouth and stain the dirt below. Rupert’s own breath was labored from watching him, eyes dilated but no physical reaction below. He was most likely smooth like Connor was. 

Connor didn’t mind since that meant no one would stick his dick in him. Though those thoughts disappeared as his orgasm built higher and higher. It spilled over him in a blinding wave and—

He woke up. Approximately fifteen minutes, twenty-two seconds had passed. Hank looked down at him, a worried expression on his face as Connor slowly got up.

“Where did the deviant go?”

“He got away kid. I’m more worried about you. What the fuck happened?” Connor decided to tell a white lie.

“He pinned me down, and then suddenly I was returning from stasis. I was offline for fifteen minutes.” Hank shook his head and helped Connor up. Though he stopped to wipe some analytic fluid from the corner of his mouth.

“Huh. I guess Androids drool in their sleep too.”


	7. Russian Roulette

Connor was wet. The light rain soaked through his clothes as he knocked on the door of the human’s home. Hank was ignoring him. That was Connor’s best conclusion as it was obvious he was home. Though... what if something was wrong? It wouldn’t hurt to ensure he was okay, correct? He was just... confirming his mission wouldn’t be impeded by the fact the lieutenant was maimed in some way....

Software Instability ^^

Yes, that was the reason he was checking. His mission. He’d check on Hank and then inform him of their newest location to check if he was alright. Or call an ambulance if he needed it. He walked around the side of the home, peering into windows until he saw him. He was on the floor, slumped over and still. Fuck...

Software Instability ^^

He had to break the window, there was no other reason for it. He wasn’t concerned, he just needed to get in, and shattering the cheap glass was the quickest way. Connor tumbled into the home, greeted by a very large dog. Sumo. The Saint Bernard Hank had told him about.

“...Easy... Sumo...” Connor felt strange talking to the dog, but it was easy to calm him. He gave the creature a gentle pat on the head before he trotted away to lie down. Perfect. Now Connor could focus on the lieutenant and not worry about the dog tearing him apart. He walked to Hank’s unconscious body, rolling him over. A turned over picture frame and a discarded gun with only one bullet told the scene. A game of life. Russian roulette. Hank was suicidal and taking a chance of suicide.

Though the overwhelming stench of alcohol and the few discarded bottles told that Hank had passed out before he could try his luck again. Good. Now Connor only had to deal with waking his inebriated partner up. That should be easy enough.

“Lieutenant.” Connor attempted to rouse the older male by calling to him. He then tried to shake him awake. When that failed, he settled upon slapping him with force that gave a resounding slap in the room. Hank was far from pleased, slurring out an insult at Connor. This was going to be more difficult than the Android thought.

He helped Hank up before carrying to the bathroom, ignoring as Hank called for Sumo to “attack” him before praising the dog for giving a lazy bark at Connor. Such a child the lieutenant could be.. Connor unceremoniously dumped Hank into the porcelain tub before turning ice cold water on in the shower.

The lieutenant swore, flailing about as the cold water sobered him up enough to be pissed with Connor. He shot out of the tub once Connor turned off the water, seething at the shorter male.

“Connor— You fuckin’—“ He grabbed the front of his shirt, taking note of how Connor’s eyes seemed to dilate that little bit. The Android seemed to anticipate something, and Hank could only make one real connection.

“Dirty fuckin”... You’re expecting me to fuck you, huh—?”

“I do not expect anything lieuten—“

“Yeah you do, I can see it in your eyes. You’re just waiting for it. Desperate little slut. Bedroom is down the hall. Get naked and on my bed. You’ve got two minutes.” He let go of Connor’s shirt before roughly shoving Connor from bathroom. A new task appeared in Connor’s vision.  
Obey Lieutenant Anderson.

Connor stripped as he walked towards the bedroom, nearly folding his clothes as he went. He placed them atop Hank’s messy dresser before sitting awkwardly on the bed. It was overtly messy in the bedroom, even more signs that Hank was definitely struggling with depression of some sort. Though thoughts of concern were gone as the bear of a man stumbled in with a quiet curse. 

He was fully naked, body softened by a poor diet and old age. Though he wasn’t weak, far from it. The extra padding hid the strong muscle that he used to push Connor’s legs apart, a low growl leaving him as he stared at the piece of plastic sitting on his bed like a statue of perfection. How Hank would absolutely love to mar that perfect, porcelain flesh.

“Doubt I even need to prep you.. Probably already taken half the cocks in Detroit...” He pushed Connor back to lie on the bed, giving the Android a clear view of Hank’s chest tattoo. The lines were faded and covered with greying chest hair, but it looked to be of bird, perhaps an eagle. 

“Lieutenant, I am not made for—“

“Shut the fuck up. I’ve seen you get more than comfortable with half the fucking deviants we’ve gone after. If you’re not made for it, then you must like it. Wouldn’t be a surprise if you were a deviant yourself.” Connor’s LED turned red at the accusation.

“I am not a deviant.”

“Sure kid, tell yourself that while you’re spread like a cheap whore on my bed.” Connor’s lips twitched down, mimicking a frown as he began to close his legs before Hank growled at him. He pushed his legs back open and glared.

“Don’t recall saying you can close them, Connor.” The Android was about to comment something, such as telling Hank he was proving his point of not being deviant by ceasing being this “cheap whore” Hank suggested him as before suddenly a thick finger pressed at his entrance. A second and soon third joined, Hank moving languidly as he thrusted the digits in and out. It was strange, feeling his anal cavity stretched like this. Normally people just thrusted in, but Hank?

Hank was taking his time. His sensors were getting overwhelmed as the older male seemed to search for something inside him. When he found it, Connor certainly felt it. It was like Hank was touching his nerve lattice directly, fingers prodding away as he started to bite at the Android’s neck. Connor... Connor didn’t hate this feeling at all. He wasn’t used to it being slow, to being treated like he was there at all in the moment. 

He wasn’t sure how to explain these sensations, and his body reported no errors other than the fact his eyes were leaking lubricant. It looked like he was crying, fat tears rolling down his cheeks as glitched sounds slipped out from his mouth. Hank was surprised and feelings of guilt bubbled forth. Shit. What the fuck was he doing?

He started to pull his fingers out, but Connor gasped and felt his eyes flutter.

“L-Lieu—ten— Hank— Don’t— Systems— Mm—“ Connor couldn’t process what he was trying to say, but Hank realized what it was. Connor wanted this. The Android didn’t realize it, but Connor wanted to fuck. 

“You... You need me to continue?”

“So hot— Please—“ Hank’s mouth went dry as he nervously licked his lips before he slowly went back to pressing those thick fingers into Connor’s ass. The Android heaved a deep sigh of air he didn’t need, the sensation pleasurable to him. His skin was buzzing with the need, and he almost missed the open mouthed kisses on his skin. 

The lieutenant was being so gentle now, caring for Connor’s needs with a tenderness in his actions. While Hank acted like he absolutely despised the android, he was warming up to the plastic ass who’d spilled his drink on his lap. He had his charms to him, and honestly, the kid wasn’t all that bad. He was just doing what he was told. It was like an untrained puppy more than anything.

Connor was trembling as Hank pulled him into a tender kiss. He smelled of cheap liquor, Connor’s sight filling with information about the ingredients within the whiskey. Nothing good, but most people didn’t search for good when they wanted to get drunk. Perhaps things would change after this night. Or maybe they’d get worse. The Android would have preconstructed the possibilities if it weren’t for the sudden loss of fingers.

A whine almost escaped from Connor, but the sound died as Hank’s cock pressed in. Memories of the thick member in his mouth came to him, the musk that his sensors had analyzed and the filling sensation in the most sensitive part of him. Though he felt so much bigger now that he was stretching his other end. 

The languid thrusts were barely registered as Connor’s processors struggled to connect sensations with reality. Past and present refused to divide however, sensations intermingling in a flurry of feelings that had him seizing around Hank’s cock. The older male groan, hips stuttering as he came.

Three minutes and fifty-two seconds. Not his best time but the influence of alcohol was most likely the culprit of his premature ejaculation. Hank grunted as he pulled out of Connor, leaving before coming back to clean the other off. The Android’s nerves buzzed, and he gave a sigh through his nose as he focused on the warmth of the rag.

Software Instability ^^

He’d rest for a few minutes and recalibrate before getting Hank dressed and out to the new scene they were called to.


	8. The Eden Club

The lights cast an almost ominous glow within the dim club as the Android and lieutenant entered. The smell of alcohol and sex permeated the air, and it was almost a relief considering they didn’t get much time to clean up. They were guided to the crime scene by Officer Miller, a man with a deceased Traci unit cast to the side.

It was a violent scene, and if it wasn’t for the fact Connor had just been fucked before arriving, he’d think his knees had gone weak with fear. Impossible however. He was an Android. A machine. He couldn’t feel.

Software Instability ^^

The deceased victim, Michael Graham, seemed to have been killed after being strangled. The Traci lying on the ground a few feet away from the bed and corpse of the human was brutalized from some sort of assault. Detective Reed mentioned a crude comment of how the victim had gotten too much excitement before dying, followed by talking of how it reeked of booze because of Hank. An illogical observation as the entire club smelled of even cheeper alcohol than what the lieutenant typically drank.

Connor interfaced with the Traci, managing to get the answer that there were two Tracis originally in the room, but how would he find them? Logically, he concluded that he could use the other androids memories, but it was only a few minutes away before they were reset, and Hank was nowhere in sight. Where did his partner go? A hand rested on his shoulder, and he turned, expecting to see the older male. Gavin.

Connor blinked, keeping a stoic expression. 

“Detective Reed, I need to—“

“You need to what tin can? We already closed the case for the day. And you? You reek worse than this club.” Connor scanned his face, mildly surprised that there was some honesty on his face. Impeccable nose on the smug bastard.

“It must be from the club. If you would let me go, I can clean—“

“And waste my chance to phck that ass? Not a chance. You’re no better than these plastic asses. Exactly like them. A glorified toaster who thinks he’s all phcking that.” Connor’s led turned red, signaling his distressed.

“Detective, I need to return to my mission.” 

“Your mission is in one of these shitty backrooms with your ass up in the air.” Connor wished he could say he hated the new task. But feeling was a human emotion, and he was a machine.

Software Instability ^^

[Do As Detective Reed Says]

“Well? Get a move on!” Gavin shoved Connor roughly towards the nearest room. Impure ideas already filled the androids head. What exactly was the detective about to do to him? Didn’t he realize that Connor wasn’t made for this? Then again, most people didn’t care that he wasn’t made for it. Most likely, Gavin didn’t either.

The room Gavin shoved him into was something that resembled the cheapest of motel rooms. Bland colored walls with fluorescent pink and blue lights to “set the mood” and garish flowers placed around on furniture. The carpet was stained with various body fluids that Connor didn’t care to analyze.

“Bend over on the bed and pull those stupid pants down.” Connor obeyed, leaving himself exposed to Gavin. It even revealed the mess he didn’t have time to clean.

“Phck.. Bet the Lieutenant had to get a quick one in Huh? While I don’t really like sloppy seconds it’ll do. After all, you’re just here to serve us humans.” Connor heard the detective undo his belt, followed by the shuffling of fabric. Gavin gripped onto brown locks before he nudged his cock into Connor’s sloppy hole.

“You’re made for this Connor. You and I both know it. And I’ll make sure you don’t forget.” With that, he pushed in, making Connor gasp before squirming about. He was too sensitive. Gavin’s cock was too much after the intercourse with Hank. Though Gavin didn’t relent, not until Connor made a noise of distress.

“Phck.. You’re.. You’re lucky you look human...” Gavin slowly pulled out, rubbing Connor’s hips in a slightly comforting manner.

“You... You okay...?” The words were a quiet whisper, like Gavin was scared to say them. The detective struggled with comfort and intimacy. To an extent. 

“I’m.. I’m alright, detective... I’m a machine after all.”

“...Yeah... Yeah, and that’s all you’ll ever phckin’ be... Get dressed. I’ll deal with you later, Tin Can.”

Gavin put his dick back into his pants before all but running out of the room, levels of stress and an elevated heart rate all that Connor could register from him in his hurried parting. Connor quietly got dressed, not even minding that he had run out of time. Mission failed.

Software Instability ^^


End file.
